Mr le Policier
by Nahum Sith
Summary: OS / Policier!Aomine. / Yaoi: AoKaga (Kikuro non développer). Quand tu dois passer ta soirée (forcée) dans un bar ou tu ne fais que te plaindre au barman, c'est a ce moment là que tu rencontre le plus sexy des policiers.


**Heeelllo ! Nahum Sith à votre service pour un tout premier AoKaga ! Enjoy~**

* * *

Kagami Taiga ne savait pas pourquoi il se retrouvait là. Enfin si, il savait très bien mais ça ne l'empêcher pas d'être désemparé par la situation pour autant.

 _Stupide Kuroko me traîner jusqu'ici. Un bar gay, sérieusement ?! Il me croit si désespérer que ça …_

Il lança un regard à son ami qui s'éloigner de temps en temps de lui, observant autour de lui les lieux, au moins grâce a son invisibilité, ou plutôt son manque de présence, il ne se faisait pas remarquer.

Kuroko se rapprocha de Kagami, ses yeux reflétant une lumière étrange.

« Kagami-kun, je vais de l'autre côté j'ai repéré quelqu'un d'intéressant. »

« Hm. Ok. »

Sur ces mots Kuroko partit avant de disparaître dans la foule. Kagami se retrouvant seul assis au bar. Susa, le barman, lui lança un regard compatissant avant de lui tendre un nouveau verre de vodka dilué.

Kagami buvait attendant que Kuroko revienne, il se voulu patient mais après 45 minutes d'absence et quelque verres qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, l'idée de se plaindre sans gêne commençait a lui paraître la meilleure façon de passer le temps. Susa aller devoir le supporter.

« Bâtard de Kuroko, parti je n'sais où là ! Non mais tu le crois ça ! Moi qui pensais qu'on était venu là pour que je trouve un beau mec bien musclé, me voila avec toi pendant que lui drague ! »

« Hm. Kagami-san je ne sait pas trop comment le prendre, mais si vous faisiez plus attention vous remarqueriez peut être que l'homme là-bas vous dévore des yeux. »

« Hah ?! »

* * *

Aomine Daiki, avait du suivre Kise jusque dans un bar encourager par Momoi, après plusieurs querelles entre eux il avait fini pas accepté se disant que d'écouter les voix suaves de femmes aux gros seins ne serait pas si mal en comparaison de la voix agaçante de ses deux amis.

Il dut très vite changeait ses plans, Kise l'avait amené dans un bar gay. Pas que ça le dérangeait, il était bi après tout, mais il connaissait très bien ses goût en matière d'homme et il savait être difficile, très difficile.

« Oï, Kise sérieux ?! J'espère pour toi qu'il y a un canon la dedans sinon je me casse de suite. »

« Aominecchi ! Ne soit pas si difficile ! Tu trouveras sûrement quelqu'un ! »

Kise souriait à pleine dent, ce qui donna envie au bleuté de lui faire du mal.

 _Il se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ?_

Avant qu'il ne pu rouvrir la bouche Kise était déjà parti et avait commencé à parlé avec un mec banal.

Se sentant impuissant dans une telle situation il se dit que faire un tour dans le bar ne serait pas si mauvais.

Pour la deuxième fois de la soiré il fut surpris, là au comptoir, un canon au cheveux de sang et de charbon. Il regarda autour, l'homme était seul. Il s'assit et l'observa quelques instant boire sa vodka. Aomine remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul intéresser, mais le seul concurrent. Plusieurs fois des hommes semblant intéressés s'approchaient mais les sourcils froncés (séparer en deux remarqua Aomine) et l'air ennuyé de Kagami les calmaient direct.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui ferait reculer le jeune homme, oh non. Le corps musclé, les joue légèrement rosé par l'alcool et sa tête boudeuse quand il se plaignait au barman, n'allait absolument pas l'arrêter.

 _J'aimerais voir se visage sous moi_ , se dit Aomine un grand sourire satisfait au lèvre.

Mais se fut quand le rouge croisa son regard avant de rougir énormément qu'il se décida à approcher.

 _Tu ne pourras pas fuir._

* * *

A son approche, les muscles de Kagami se tendirent. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir croiser le regard de cet homme, car il savait qu'il rougissait et que son corps se réchauffait, cette fois pas seulement dû à l'alcool.

 _Putain, il est sexy._

L'homme n'était plus qu'a deux pas, un grand sourire amusé et charmeur. Susa s'était écarté enfin 'délivré'. Aomine s'assit à ses côté avant de rapprocher encore son visage de lui. Kagami n'osait pas regardé dans sa direction et il sursauta quand il sentit un souffle prêt de son oreille.

« Aomine Daiki », qui ne put retenir un sourire quand l'homme trembla a nouveau à l'entente de son nom.

« K-Kagami Taiga », _putain j'ai_ _bafouillé_ _, j'ai bafouillé devant l'homme le plus sexy du monde, merde._

« Tu fais quoi ici ? », Aomine parlait toujours près de son oreille étant au plus proche de lui.

« J'accompagne un … un ami mais il m'a laissé en plan. »

« Je vois, on est un peu dans la même situation dans ce cas là, je m'ennuyais un peu avant de te croiser. »

Le rouge ne put s'empêcher de le devenir encore plus.

 _Q-Qu'est ce que je fait ?! J-Je répond à ses avances ? J-Je ...Et puis merde._

* * *

Aomine fut surpris par la soudaine détente de l'homme qu'il savait maintenant s'appelait Kagami. Mais comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, il ne le laissera pas passé, il était tout de même étonné par sa détermination envers un homme.

« Donc, on t'as traîné ici, je devrais sûrement remercier cette personne plus tard. », dit-il en souriant maladroitement à cause de l'alcool.

 _Adorable._

« Je devrais t'arrêter pour être aussi charmant et oser parler d'une autre personne quand je suis en face de toi. »

« M'arrêter, cela serait avec grand plaisir, bien qu'il n'existe pas de policier aussi sexy que toi. »

Kagami était rouge, gêné par ses propres paroles n'étant pas habitué, Aomine l'avait remarqué et s'en amusé, pouvoir dévergondé une personne était toujours satisfaisant.

« Ça tombe bien tu en as un vrai juste devant toi, je devrais mettre ma menace à exécution ... »

Aomine se rapprocha de Kagami, ses lèvres s'approchant dangereusement.

« Kagami-kun, les deux se retournèrent vers lui, je vois que je ne suis pas le seul a avoir eu de la chance , dit-il en regardant Aomine, je rentre avec Kise-kun on se voit demain. »

Les paroles de Kuroko avait fait bugger Kagami.

« Q-Q- »

« Aominecchi, amusez vous bien ! » dit Kise avec un clin d'œil et un sourire complice.

« Hm. Toi aussi. »

 _Bingo._

« Q-Quo- »

« Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix, Kagami _Taiga_ , je vous arrête pour trouble public et charme excessif. »

Aomine avait sorti son porte feuille ou sa plaque se trouvait toujours, il avait toujours rêver de faire ça au moins une fois dans sa vie.

* * *

Kagami était troublé par le départ rapide de Kuroko.

 _Je vais rentrer comment ?!_

Mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison du trouble exercer par Aomine et son jeu de rôle plus que tentant. Il mit un moment avant de tout saisir, observant méticuleusement la plaque du bleuté avant de se replonger dans ses yeux océan remplis de luxure.

 _Pas le temps de penser_ , se dit-il avant que son cerveau ne s'éteigne face a sa soirée plus que prometteuse.

Il embrassa Aomine, qui répondit immédiatement en demanda l'accès à sa bouche. C'était chaud, humide et tellement bon. Son corps se réchauffa un peu plus, ses mains se rapprocha d'Aomine qui commençait à l'entourer. Il se séparèrent, et avant d'entamer un autre baiser endiablé Kagami se rapprocha de l'oreille d'Aomine.

« Faites donc _Mr le Policier_ , je n'attend que ça. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le sang d'Aomine ne fasse qu'un tour avant d'attraper le poignet de la créature la plus désirable au monde et de la tirer jusqu'à sa voiture. Une fois arriver il embrassa Kagami de nouveau, plus fougueusement, plus intensément, plus désireux.

A sa limite, Aomine ouvrit sa portière pour en sortir des menottes. Il attrapa Kagami par sa chemise le rapprochant pour un dernier baiser, plus chaste et simple.

« Monte _vite_ , avant que je ne te passe les menottes, incubus ».

Kagami rigola un peu, la chaleur étant descendu un peu.

« Dit le mec qui me fait monter dans sa voiture, en me dévorant des yeux. » dit-il en montant dans la voiture côté passager.

« J'ai rarement l'habitude d'avoir des prisonniers aussi brûlant ».

* * *

Aomine ne conduisit jamais aussi vite de sa vie, plus tard il se dit que se n'était pas très sérieux pour un vrai policier, mais dans l'instant présent rien ne pouvais le déconcentrer d'un certain rouge et encore moi des activités qu'ils allaient enchaîner après. Heureusement il n'habitait pas très loin.

Un fois arrivé, Aomine repris les baisés sulfureux, laissant balader ses mains sous le T-shirt de son prisonnier particulier. L'autre faisant de même.

Une fois sorti de la voiture Aomine plaqua Kagami contre cette dernière avant de le menotter par l'avant.

« Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout gémissement, parole et cris de plaisir seront et pourront être retenus contre vous. »

Kagami rougit ces paroles, au plus grand plaisir du bleuté.

« T-Tu ne devrais pas plutôt m'attacher les mains d-derrière ? »

« Je m'occuperez assez vite de ton derrière ne t'inquiète pas. »

Kagami se dit que les phrases qui l'avait fait rougir plus haut n'avait jamais était aussi vrai avant de suivre Aomine dans son appartement.

Le bleuté plaqua son prisonniers sur le lit avant de relever ses bras, passant au dessus de lui et l'embrassant de nouveau.

Il commença a caresser son corps sous le T-shirt appréciant les muscle ferme sous ses doigts. Il descendit sa bouche le long du menton puis du cou de Kagami, se dernier commençant à respirer plus rapidement et tremblant quelque peu à son contact.

Aomine retira son T-shirt, laissant au rouge une vision des plus parfaite de son torse, avant de replonger son cou tout en soulevant le T-shirt de ce dernier pour avoir accès à ses tétons.

Aomine joua un peu avec ses doigts, puis voyant des réactions positives, décida que c'était au tour de sa bouche.

Kagami n'en pouvait plus il voulait touché ce corps bronzé, qui ne cessé de jouer avec lui, puis les mains d'Aomine commencèrent à s'intéresser à sa parti plus basse, un long gémissement sortant de sa bouche, se fut de trop.

« A-Aomine, J-Je veux te toucher … Hm … Mr. Le policier ...» dit-il haletant et rougissant.

Ce dernier intensifia ces attouchements les précisant, arrachant à Kagami d'autre gémissements.

« J'imagine que je vais devoir te libérer quelque temps … Mais tu ne pourras pas t'enfuir, ni demain, ni _jamais_... »

Un cliquetis se fit entendre, signifiant que les menottes étaient retirés, avant un nouveau baisé passionné. Leur lèvre se séparèrent de nouveau.

« I-Impossible avec un p-policier aussi _bon_... »

S'en fut trop, Aomine embrassa Kagami, tout en défaisant le pantalon du rouge, qui pouvait enfin passer allègrement ses main dans son dos. Ils retirèrent les derniers vêtements restant. Kagami rougissait un peu de sa nudité mais le soulagement d'avoir enfin sa partie basse libre et la présence d'Aomine lui firent réalisé que c'était le dernier de ses soucis.

Aomine attrapa l'entre jambe de son prisonniers qui lui rendit l'appareil. Les mains de Kagami le rendait fou. Ils se touchèrent mutuellement, devenant tout deux haletants et désireux de passer aux choses sérieuses.

« .. _Daiki_ … plus ... »

Il ravagea la bouche du rouge à ces mots augmentant la cadence de ses mains, faisant de Kagami un spectacle pour les yeux et les oreilles. Il attrapa le tube de lubrifiant ranger dans sa table de nuit avant de se détacher complètement de Kagami pour s'en appliquer généreusement sur les doigts.

« Détends toi, _Taiga_ ... »

L'homme sous lui trembla a ces mots, il dirigea sa main vers l'entrée du rouge. Il y inséra un premier doigt tout en reprenant ces mouvements au niveau de l'entrejambe, embrassant chaque parti du corps de Kagami qui était à sa porter.

Kagami gémissant, tremblant continuellement, lui fit inséré un deuxième doigt. L'impatience le guetter avec autant de distraction sous ses doigt, Kagami était bouillant de l'intérieur et vraiment accueillant, mais il ne voulait pas brusquer l'autre de peur de lui faire mal. Il ne l'avait pas encore fait mais il _savait_ que c'était nécessaire s'il voulait le refaire.

Il commença les mouvement de cisaille, élargissant l'entrée, le plus rapidement et le plus tendrement possible pour le bien de _leur_ plaisir.

Aomine sentit un coup de rein de la part de Kagami lui signifiant qu'il était temps.

« Quelle impatience … »

Sa voix suave ayant toujours un effet presque dramatique sur Kagami.

Il se positionna un peu mieux entre les jambe du rouquin, commençant à rentrer doucement. Une fois entièrement à l'intérieur il attendit quelque seconde avant de réitéré l'opération. Kagami se tortiller sous lui mélangé par le plaisir et la douleur qui s'estompait peu à peu en lui.

Allant de plus en plus profondément il toucha le point, celui qui arracha un cris de plaisir à Kagami, il commença à aller de plus en plus vite se délectant de la douce mélodie produit par ce dernier.

Il l'embrassa étouffant les cris et ses propres gémissements.

Le plaisirs en eux les débordés, ils avaient chaud, transpirant se fondant l'un dans l'autre, ne faisant qu'un. Après plusieurs minutes de bonheur intense Aomine attrapa l'entre jambe de Kagami tout en augmentant la cadence et la force de ses pénétrations. Le rouge n'était plus que cris de plaisirs, au bord de la jouissance, Aomine n'en menait pas large non plus.

Ils jouirent ensembles sur ces derniers coups bestiales. Un énorme soulagement les envahissant ainsi que la fatigue d'une telle activité.

« C-C'était _merveilleux_ ... » dit Kagami à bout de souffle.

« Tu est _incroyable_ ... »

Kagami rougit à ses mots, pendant qu'Aomine l'embrassait de tout son corps.

 _Tu es mon prisonnier, personne ne te déroberas entre mes bras._

Ils s'endormirent ainsi paisiblement l'un contre l'autre malgré la transpiration et les reste de leur ébats. Ils s'en occuperaient demain, oui demain quand quelque chose de nouveau commencera.

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'était peut-être un peu court ? Bon après c'est un OS, mais je suis pas vraiment habitué, donc je ne sais pas vraiment ou me positionner !**

 **J'espère que vous aurez appréciez lire autant que j'ai pu le faire en écrivant ! En espérant que mes fautes d'orthographe et le fait que l'histoire soit plutôt banale n'ait rien gâché !**

 **J'aimerais vos avis donc les reviews sont accueillies avec bonheur !**


End file.
